


I Want to Be Normal

by shiro-kuro-au (thelionsleepstonight33)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionsleepstonight33/pseuds/shiro-kuro-au
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little imagine with a ghoul!reader and our lovely cinnamon roll Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Be Normal

You looked in the mirror, at your red and black eyes. You sneered at yourself and felt tears come when you realized how much like a monster you actually looked. Your soft sobs could be heard outside the door, much to your dismay. If he knew... He would hate you. He would fear you. The little voice in the back of your mind whispered, laughing at your predicament. With that, you promptly smashed the mirror into pieces.

"(Y/N)?" You heard Hide call from outside the bathroom. "Are you okay? I knocked but when I heard a crash I came in." He said, and you could practically hear the blush in his voice. Usually you would smile and tease him about coming in uninvited, but... You were so hungry. And he smelled... Delicious. It had been so long since you had eaten. You shook your head, holding your breath to stop the tantalizing smell. There was a reason you hadn't eaten in weeks. 

Ever since you met Hide, something in you changed. You valued the human life more. They weren't seen as cattle to be devoured, no, these were living breathing people, just like ghouls. Hide was so full of life, and he taught you that not all humans were bad like the CCG investigators. Just because he didn't hate ghouls, didn't mean he wanted to date one. Another sob ripped itself from your throat.

"(Y/N)?" Hide called louder, and you heard him step to the other side of the door. No. Don't come any closer. You sniffed, unable to help yourself, you were so hungry. 

"I-I'm fine, H-Hide." You called out, your voice scratching against your throat. "Give me a minute, I'll be out soon." You said, barely holding in the whimpers that threatened to overtake your voice. You hears him take a hesitant step back.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He said carefully, his voice lacking it's usual bubbly tone. Hide had always been interested in ghouls, something you never understood as a ghoul. What was so interesting about a monster who ate human flesh? You were something from a little kid's nightmare, not something to be interested in. Though you supposed since his best friend, Kaneki, or more infamously known as the Centipede, disappeared and Hide did have his suspicions, it was only natural. Hide was too smart for his own good. 

Slowly you got control over your kakugan and your eyes returned to their normal color. Your stomach was still pinched painfully with hunger, but for Hide, you would not kill. But you had to eat. Wiping swiftly under your eyes, you hoped you didn't look like you had been falling apart, but from the ache in your eye sockets, you knew that was probably not the case. Opening the door you pasted on a bright smile and came face to face with the concerned face of your boyfriend. 

"(Y/N)!" He exclaimed, rushing to you to hold you in his arms. His dark brown eyes looked questioningly into your own. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know that's a lie." He said softly, but sternly. You tried anyway.

"I'm fi-"

"(Y/N)." Hide whispered, and suddenly you were crying in his arms. His lean build always made you feel safe, and his arms around you offered comfort that you couldn't deny. 

"I'm just afraid you won't love me." You whispered softly, now that the two of you were sitting comfortably on the couch, with your head on Hide's lap as he played with your hair absently. At the statement his hands froze in your hair and you felt him stiffen beneath you. 

"(Y/N), I do love you. I know I'm working a lot now, and since Kaneki... left, I've been distant, but I really do love you." He said evenly, looking down at you with earnest brown eyes. You smiled softly up at him, and snuggled into him. 

"I love you Hideyoshi." You said, and fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute! Cute! Might do a continuation... Probably will.


End file.
